Edinburgh Waverley railway station
22.958 |usage0405 = 27.006 |usage0506 = 29.380 |usage0607 = 21.002 |usage0708 = 21.553 |usage0809 = 23.868 |usage0910 = 23.810 |usage1011 = 24.951 |usage1112 = 26.639 |years = 1 August 1879 |events = High Level Station openedButt (1995), page 103 |years1 = 10 August 1896 |events1 = Low Level Station opened |years2 = 1901–1905 |events2 = High Level Station rebuilt |years3 = 1960 |events3 = Re-signalling |years4 = 5 October 1964 |events4 = Closure of Low Level Station |years5 = May 1974 |events5 = Start of "Electric Scot" services to London Euston |years6 = 5 November 1979 |events6 = Reopening of Low Level Station as part of Argyle Line |years7 = 1984–1986 |events7 = Refurbished |years8 = 1998–2005 |events8 = Refurbished |gridref = NS586651 |}} Glasgow Central ( , )List of railway station names in English, Scots and Gaelic – NewsNetScotland is the larger of the two present main-line railway terminals in Glasgow, the largest city in Scotland. The station was opened by the Caledonian Railway on 31 July 1879 and is currently one of 17 UK stations managed by Network Rail. It is the northern terminus of the West Coast Main Line.Thomas (1971); Chapter VIII — Glasgow The station serves all of the Greater Glasgow conurbation's southern suburbs and towns, and the Ayrshire and Clyde coasts, and is the terminus for all inter-city services between Glasgow and destinations in England. There is also a limited service to Edinburgh although the city's second mainline terminus, Glasgow Queen Street, is the principal station for trains to Edinburgh. With over 26 million passenger entries and exits between April 2011 and March 2012, Glasgow Central is the tenth-busiest railway station in Britain, the busiest in Scotland and the second busiest outside London. According to Network Rail, over 38 million people use it annually, 80% of whom are passengers. The station is protected as a category A listed building. Original station The original station, opened on 1 August 1879 on the north bank of the River Clyde, had eight platforms and was linked to Bridge Street station by a railway bridge over Argyle Street and a four-track railway bridge, built by Sir William Arrol, which crossed the Clyde to the south. The station was soon congested. In 1890, a temporary solution of widening the bridge over Argyle Street and inserting a ninth platform on Argyle Street bridge was completed.Matheson, Donald Alexander (1908). "Glasgow Central Station Extension". In: Minutes of Institution of Civil Engineers, 10 November 1908. It was also initially intended to increase Bridge Street station to eight through lines and to increase Central station to 13 platforms. Low-level station The low-level platforms were originally a separate station, and were added to serve the underground Glasgow Central Railway, authorised on 10 August 1888 and opened on 10 August 1896.Awdry (1990); p77 The Glasgow Central Railway was taken over by the Caledonian Railway in 1890. Services ran from and from the Lanarkshire and Dunbartonshire Railway in the west through to and via Tollcross through to , Newton, and other Caledonian Railway destinations to the east of Glasgow. The 1901–1905 station rebuild By 1900 the station was again found to be too small, passenger numbers per annum on the high-level station having increased by 5.156 million since the first extension was completed in 1890. Passenger usage per annum in 1899 was 16.841 million on the high-level station and 6.416 million on the low-level station, a total of 23.257 million. The station is on two levels: the High-Level station at the same level as Gordon Street, which bridges over Argyle Street, and the underground Low-Level station. Between 1901 and 1905 the original station was rebuilt. The station was extended over the top of Argyle Street, and thirteen platforms were built. An additional eight-track bridge was built over the Clyde, and the original bridge was raised by 30 inches (0.75 m).Hume (2006), Chapter 1, "Railways and the City". In: Cameron(2006). Bridge Street station was then closed. Also during the 1901-1905 rebuild a series of sidings was created at the end of Platforms 11 and 12 on the bridge over the River Clyde. These were named West Bank Siding, Mid Bank Siding and East Bank Siding. A dock siding - No. 14 Dock was created at the south end of Platform 13.Tweedie & Lascelles (1925), insert facing page 184 Central Station has a spacious concourse containing shops, catering outlets, ticket offices and a travel centre. It is fronted by the Central Hotel on Gordon Street, designed by Robert Rowand Anderson. The station building also houses a long line of shops and bars down the Union Street side. The undercroft of the station is not open to the general public: it houses private car-parking and utility functions for both the station itself and the adjoining Central Hotel. The station's famous architectural features are the large glass-walled bridge that takes the station building over Argyle Street, nicknamed as the "Hielanman's Umbrella" (Highlandman's Umbrella) by locals because it was used as a gathering place for visiting Highlanders; and the former ticket offices / platform and train-destination information building. This was a large oval building, with the booking office on the ground floor and the train information display for passengers on large printed cloth destination boards placed behind large windows on the first floor by a team of two men. Underneath the "Umbrella" is a bustling array of shops and bars, as well as the "Arches" nightclub, theatre, gallery and restaurant complex. The Central Hotel thumb|The Gordon Street entrance of Central Station, with The Central Hotel above it Central Station is fronted by the Central Hotel on Gordon Street. Adjoining onto the station concourse, it was one of Glasgow's most prestigious hotels in its heyday. It was originally designed by Robert Rowand Anderson, in 'Queen Anne style'; he also furnished the public rooms.Johnston and Hume (1979), pages 38–41. The hotel was completed in 1883, but was extended along with the station in 1901–1906. The hotel extension was designed by James Miller and it opened on 15 April 1907. The world's first long-distance television pictures were transmitted to the Central Hotel in the station, on 24 May 1927 by John Logie Baird.Interview with Paul Lyons, historian and Control and Information officer at Glasgow Central Station. The hotel was sold by British Rail in the 1980s, and passed through the hands of various private operators until its most recent owner, the Real Hotel Group, went into administration in February 2009, and the hotel subsequently closed amid concerns of asbestos contamination and structural deterioration. In June 2009, a new company acquired the hotel building, and planned to refurbish and rebrand it as the Glasgow Grand Central Hotel. The refurbished hotel re-opened in September 2010. Signalling The original 1889 signal box was replaced with an electro-pneumatic power-operated box based on the Westinghouse system.Nelson (2006), Chapter 17: "Signalbox with a view". In: Cameron (2006). Work started in October 1907 and it opened on 5 April 1908. It was built directly over the River Clyde, sitting between the two river bridges, above the level of the tracks. Inside was a frame of 374 miniature levers, making it the longest power frame ever built in Great Britain.Nock, O.S.,(1963). British Rail in Transition. Edinburgh: Thomas Nelson and Sons. Glasgow Central Signalling Centre, located in the "vee" of Bridge Street Junction, opened on 2 January 1961. It replaced signal boxes at Central Station, Bridge Street Junction, Eglinton Street Junction and Eglinton Street Station. When initially opened it was capable of handling 1,000 routes. The new signalling centre was needed for three reasons: * The 1907 power signal box was worn out; * The original 1879 bridge over the River Clyde was coming to the end of its useful life, and it was more effective to use the newer (1904) bridge to handle all the traffic, with the lines signalled bi-directionally; * Electrification of the Cathcart Circle Lines, and subsequently the Gourock and Wemyss Bay services and the West Coast Main Line. In addition to the removal of the east river bridge, the scissor crossovers through the station, the Cathcart Engine siding, East Bank Siding, Mid Bank Siding and No. 14 Dock were removed. The West Bank Siding was numbered as Platform 11a. Glasgow Central Signalling Centre closed on 27 December 2008, when its area of control was transferred to the new West of Scotland Signalling Centre (WSSC) at Cowlairs. The NX panel is to be preserved. The station is currently signalled by two Westinghouse Westlock Interlockings which are controlled via a GE MCS control system. Railway electrification Overhead power lines began to appear on the high-level platforms early 1960s. Firstly came 6.25 kV AC overhead power lines from the Cathcart Circle Line electrification scheme, which started on 29 May 1962. Summers (2006), "Changing Trains", Chapter 26 In: Cameron (2006). During this period, the old 1879 bridge over the River Clyde was removed and the railway lines were rearranged. This was followed by the 25 kV AC overhead-power-lines electrification of the Glasgow and Paisley Joint Railway and the Inverclyde Line to Gourock and Wemyss Bay, completed in 1967; and the WCML northern electrification scheme in 1974. Part of the Cathcart Circle was upgraded to 25 kV AC supply in 1974, to provide a diversionary route; the whole of the Cathcart Circle route was later upgraded to that supply. Plans exist to electrify other routes, such as the Whifflet Line, as part of a scheme to improve rail services in Scotland. Late-20th-century developments Low-level station with an Argyle Line service at Glasgow Central Low-level]] Closure Services through the Low-Level station, initially generous, had been greatly reduced due to competition with the extensive and efficient tram system well before their withdrawal on 3 October 1964 under the "Beeching Axe". The trams themselves had been replaced by buses by 1962. Re-opening In 1979, part of the low-level line was electrified and the Low-Level station was re-opened as the Argyle Line of the Glasgow suburban railway network. It consisted of a single island platform, numbered as Platforms 14 and 15 (later renumbered to 16 and 17 respectively when the project to re-signal and add two additional platforms to the higher level took place in 2008). Initially services were provided by Class 303 and Class 314 units. The latter were built specifically for this service. Following the withdrawal of the Class 303 units, the service is, , provided by Class 318 and Class 334 "Juniper" units. Class 320 units were intended to be used on the route, but due to the position of the original driver's monitors for checking doors, this proved impossible. Therefore, these units were restricted to the North Clyde Line. This changed in 2011 with a programme of works carried out to enable the Class 320 units to work through the station in passenger service. Class 320 units are not a regular occurrence on Argyle Line services. :''F